One method of joining two optical fibers involves the use of a splice, such as a fusion splice. If the splice is not properly supported, the optical fibers within the splice may be damaged. It is therefore known to use splice holders to hold splices and reduce the likelihood that the fibers within the splice will be damaged. The splice holder in turn may be mounted in an enclosure to provide further protection to the splices and/or house portions of the fibers that are joined in the splice.
Among the known splice holders are high-density holders which can hold more than one splice. These may comprise a number of vertical walls spaced by a distance approximately equal to diameter of the splice that will be retained. Splices can be pressed between such walls and retained by a friction fit.
As the number of fiber splices in a given enclosure increases, it often becomes necessary to add additional splice holders to the enclosure. However, space within enclosures where such splices are housed may be limited. It would therefore be desirable to provide a splice holder that holds a higher density of splices than has heretofore been possible and that uses the space within the enclosure efficiently.